1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center housing of a turbine for a turbocharger and, in particular, to a center housing of a turbine for a turbocharger having an adjustable throat. Furthermore, the invention relates to a turbocharger and a turbine provided with such a center housing and a method of manufacturing the center housing.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional turbocharger for use in association with internal combustion engines, a turbocharger having an adjustable nozzle or throat is known from the state of the art. Such a conventional turbocharger comprises an exhaust gas driven turbine which, in turn, drives an inlet air compressor so as to compress inlet air to be supplied to a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
Since the requirements with respect to emissions and fuel consumption have increased in the past, the need for a turbocharger with an improved efficiency has been established. Due to the above requirements, adjustable turbochargers for increasing the operation range based on the operation conditions of the associated internal combustion engine are needed.
According to the state of the art, a turbine for a turbocharger comprises a floating insert which is slidably mounted with respect to a housing portion. The floating insert forms an annular nozzle or passage for passing the fluid towards a turbine wheel. The annular passage is adjustable by axially moving the floating insert.